Deseos
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Nadie podria entender si quiera lo que pasa dentro de mi, ni siquiera yo lo hago aun, pero lo deseo con una intensidad que nubla mis sentidos, la deseo como nunca lo imagine LEMMON[SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola como están espero que muy bien.**_

**_Bueno lo que traigo el día de hoy, es un pequeño delirio O.OU que se me ocurrió esta mañana, espero que sea de su agrado, cabe decir que creo que este fic será corto (espero), pero eso dependerá de que cosas raras se me vengan a la mente xD. Realmente tambien espero no atosigarles demasiado con mis fics y mas que todo no defraudarles.  
_**

_**De antemano mil gracias por leerlo y espero me regalen sus opiniones plasmadas en un review.**_

_Pensamientos------------>__ Cursiva_

**Texto--------------------> negrita**

"_**Deseos"**_

---------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------

_Era una tarde calurosa, el otoño comenzaba a desprender las hojas de los árboles, llenándome con un aire lleno de calidez efímera que golpea suavemente mi cara y mece con un deje de ironía mi cabello, mientras cierro los ojos y trato de respirar profundamente, reflexionando lo que ahora es mi vida._

_Sasuke-kun sin que nadie se lo esperara inclusive yo, regreso a la aldea como si nada hubiese pasado y luego de una semi-condena que tuvo que cumplir durante dos años, seguía igual que siempre, no se si aun mas frió que antes, al menos conmigo si lo era._

_Suspiro mientras los rayos de un naranja peculiar bañan mi faz, aparto el cabello que choca contra mi rostro colocándolo detrás de mis orejas, a veces me pregunto si la razón del porque ahora este un poco largo llegándome debajo de mis hombros era la misma que tenia antes, pero sonrió con causticidad recordando el "porque" que todos creen saber._

- **Si supieran**- _me respondo a mi misma, sabiendo simplemente la verdad, que lo hago porque quiero no por gustarle a nadie mas._

_Estoy por cumplir los 24 años en unos cuantos meses más, específicamente el año siguiente, pero aun así me planteo si el camino que he tomado es el correcto, soy ¿realmente feliz? -Abro los ojos de repente-._

_A veces pienso que si, que no necesito nada, que me siento completa, como ser humano, como ninja medico, pero me cuestiono a mi misma si es así también como mujer._

_Si "el" aun me afecta, mentiría si dijera que no es verdad, llevo casi toda la vida sintiendo algo distinto por "el" al contrario de lo que siento por los demás, aun ahora se que sigo experimentado un sentimiento por su persona, pero talvez ahora es un poco diferente._

_Los años pasan llenándonos de experiencias nuevas, nos hacen pensar en lo que en realidad significa la vida y que cada día hay que vivirlo como si fuese el último, he crecido, he madurado, he cambiado pero aun en mí en algunos sentidos siento que ciertos aspectos llegaron tarde._

_Lo veo pasar al lado de Ino y Karin, una es otra que siempre le quiso y la otra es su ex subordinada que le profesa estima también._

_Sonrió triste, mis ojos no se llenan de lagrimas, pero aun así el nudo que se forma en mi garganta apretándome hasta las entrañas causándome dolor me recuerda todo, me recuesto mas en la banca en la que llevo desde hace mas de dos horas sentada, mi espalda contra el respaldo del asiento y mi cabeza sobre la esquina superior mientras cierro los ojos tratando de hacerme con el entorno del lugar._

_Que relación es la que ellas tienen con el, para mi es un misterio, pero no me lastimo intentado investigarlo._

_Pensar que ellas están al lado de el como yo quisiera estarlo, seria estupido siquiera imaginármelo como también lo seria pensar que si yo le diera una idea de lo que significa para mi de nuevo, se quedaría conmigo como en mis sueños de niña tonta que solía tener o como en los cuentos de hada ridículos y cursis que aun a veces leo._

_Me siento idiota, seria como creer que "si el conociera realmente la persona que soy abandonaría a unas chicas perfectas con las que sale y se daria cuenta que en mi podría encontrar lo que siempre deseo"._

_Mis labios se curvan de nuevo formando una media sonrisa con sarcasmo en ella. No es que tenga mi autoestima baja, antes si pero ahora no, solo trato de ser un poco realista, Ino me dijo una vez que florecería y me convertiría en una hermosa flor, la mas bella de todas, pues puede que en lo que cabe tenga lo mió, he cambiado tanto físicamente como mentalmente y tengo quienes me muestran afecto, Lee que aun se desvive intentando conseguir una cita con migo, Sai que aunque le encanta molestarme le he notado mirándome descaradamente, Naruto que aun me aprecia pero como amiga, como lo hizo desde que se dio cuenta a los 12 años de edad que entre el y yo nada mas podríamos querernos como amigos, casi hermanos._

_No soy una amargada que no tiene vida, al contrario tengo a mi cargo muchas responsabilidades y es por eso que mi vida es estar sola._

_La respetable y admirada pupila de la Hokage, es como todos me llaman, sin imaginar que a veces cometo cosas que aunque no dejo de hacerlas, en ocasiones me hacen sentir vulnerable y asqueada de ellas._

_Mis padres están orgullosos de mí si tan solo supieran ellos y las demás personas, lo que sucede a veces dentro de la habitación de mí departamento no creerían lo seria que ahora parezco al estar en público._

_De nuevo abro los ojos al sentir una sombra tapar la tenue luz del sol que al ocultarse tras el paso del tiempo aun daba en mi cara, mas al darme cuenta de quien se trata._

- **Sakura**- la llama.

_Alzo una ceja_-** Sasuke**- _lo veo al lado de sus amiguitas_- **konichiwa Ino y Karin**- _les saludo igual que a "el" tratando de ser cortes, la rubia me saluda pero la pelirroja nada mas levanta una ceja._

- **Que haces aquí**- pregunta el moreno sin interés.

- **Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo**-_respondo, los tres me miran extrañados mientras me levanto de la banca- **es mi día libre**- comento mientras un brillo en los ojos de Sasuke casi imperceptible no pasa desapercibido para mi, no se de que se trate, además que no quiero saberlo_- **pero ya debo irme**- _me despido no esperando que me respondan._

_No es que este de malas ni que sea una pesada, es simplemente que no me gusta que aun en mi descanso se plante cerca de mi, exhibiéndose junto a sus admiradoras, a veces pienso que lo hace adrede para hacerme daño, pero Sasuke-kun es demasiado frió para hacer semejante estupidez, además que nunca ha mostrado interés por mi._

_Llego a mi casa, me descalzo en la entrada y saco mi blusa tirándola sobre el sillón de la sala, quedándome solo en mi sostén rosa favorito, el calor se hace mas y mas insoportable._

_Me cuestiono si hago o no, lo que llevo pensando desde la mañana, lo ejecuto siempre cuando es mi día libre y cuando me siento muy estresada._

_Suspiro, quitando las gotas de sudor que están en mi frente, mi respiración esta desigual, como es posible que me den tantas ganas y este tan sola._

_Pero solo yo se la respuesta, que aunque tuviera a alguien a mi lado no dejaría que nadie mas que "el" me tocara, pero en este caso "el" no esta interesado y yo sigo siendo a veces muy infantil._

_Mis manos se van directo a mis pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén apretándolos un poco, cierro los ojos, una imagen de "el" invade mi cabeza, los abro de repente y me dirijo a mi habitación._

_Con tranquilidad abro la puerta de mi cuarto, me tiro de espaldas sobre la cama posando mi vista en el techo como si fuese lo mas interesante en el mundo._

_Suspiro de nuevo aun no me decido, volteo la cara hacia la mesita de noche donde el reloj marca las 6:00 de la tarde, cierro mis ojos mientras mis manos se encargan de desabrochar el sostén y deshacerse de el; suspiro y de nuevo ambas manos se posan en mis pechos apretándolos suavemente, queriendo sentir aquellas sensaciones que por curiosidad tardía me dieron ganas de experimentar hacia 9 meses y que de vez en cuando practicaba, me sentía enferma, algo asqueada pero aun así quería probarlo una vez mas, aunque me arrepintiera como siempre y me negara como una persona decente y no me reconociera quiera sentirlo._

_Bajo mi mano izquierda por mi cintura, mientras la derecha sigue tratando de acariciar mis pechos, los escalofríos se apoderan de mi cuerpo, mientras con paciencia me saco la falda, quedando aun con el ridículo pant rosa que tanto me gusta._

_Sin vergüenza alguna, bajo mi mano derecha y comienzo a acariciar mi extremidad mas profunda aun cubierta por mi pant con los dedos, mientras mi mano izquierda apreta uno de mis pechos, se que un profundo sonrojo ha cubierto mis mejillas._

_Siento como la humedad cubre mi ropa interior mientras mi respiración esta acelerada, en un rápido movimiento quedo totalmente desnuda y me levanto de la cama quedando de rodillas, abro las piernas mientras mi mano derecha regresa a su cometido y la izquierda también._

_Cierro los ojos mientras acaricio, froto y muevo circularmente mis dedos contra mi entrepierna tratando de satisfacer mis mas recónditos deseos y lo imagino a "el" haciéndome todo eso, a veces quisiera hacerme un genjutsu yo misma a su lado para no tener que fantasear, pero si lo hiciera me sentiría mas sucia de lo que ya me siento, no me avergüenza talvez pero aun así se que lo que hago no es correcto._

_Acelero los movimientos dentro de mi, moviéndome en vaivén contra mis dedos, mientras ellos frotan aceleradamente, comienzo a quedarme sin respiración, con las mejillas y la cara cubiertas de un rojo profundo, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta repitiendo su nombre_ **"Sasuke-kun"** _casi delirando, siento tensarme lentamente y un hormigueo cubre completamente todo mi ser, grito su nombre mientras me siento llegar a la meta suprema ; agradezco vivir alejada de la demás gente para que así no sepan ni oigan nada de lo que hago._

_Saco mi mano de donde estaba y con la otra alcanzo un pequeño trozo de papel de la mesita de noche para limpiar la humedad que esta en mis dedos, me recuesto de espaldas de nuevo en la cama aun desnuda, mientras trato de regular mi respiración y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón._

_De pronto la realidad cae en mi y las lagrimas cubren mis mejillas al darme cuenta el nivel de delirio por el cual estoy poseída a momentos, sabiendo que aunque fantasee con "el", jamás pasara en realidad._

Porque ella no iba a ofrecérsele de ningún modo y tampoco el llegaría sediento por ella buscándola teniendo mucho para escoger ya.

La chica pelirosa cerro los ojos mientras las dolorosas lágrimas seguían cayendo sin percatarse de los ojos rojo escarlata, con tres comillas en ellos que la miraban desde la ventana.

Se levanto al baño mientras se lavaba con culpa la mano con residuos de su pasión, cuando acabo se lavo la cara, luego se dirigió a la regadera dejando que las gotas de agua helada cubrieran su piel, se lavo el cabello y también se cubrió completamente con su jabón con pesar, luego tomo la esponja y la lleno de gel de cerezas tratando de borrar cualquier olor que aun tuviera y se restregó completa con rabia, de pronto arrugo el ceño y cerro los ojos mientras las lagrimas volvían inundando sus ojos verdes, sus hombros temblaban y sus puños fueron a dar contra la pared del baño sin utilizar chacra por su puesto ya que si no la hubiera destruido, pero talvez eso era lo que necesitaba desquitarse con algo la frustración y el dolor que sentía, tenia un vació que nada podía cambiarlo.

---------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------

No era la primera vez que la veía, lo llevaba haciendo desde hacia meses, un día cuando por curiosidad se intereso por ver lo que la chica pelirosa hacia estando a solas.

La primera vez se quedo helado, nunca hubiera creído que su ex compañera de equipo fuese tan atrevida y eso le atraía, el día que la había visto no había podido soportarlo y se había marchado, no porque no pudiera tomarla o forzarla si era necesario, pero de antemano conocía los sentimientos que la chica guardaba para el, aunque ella lo ocultara tan bien.

Desde aquel día comenzó a frecuentar su ventana y se dio cuenta que ella hacia eso siempre en sus "días de descanso", verla le excitaba, más aun cuando la chica mientras le mostraba tan apetecible espectáculo, le llamaba fantaseando seguramente con el. El era un hombre, frió si, pero aun así un hombre y no pensaba marcharse por lo menos no esa noche, tenia en mente probar de algo que se le había antojado desde hacia mucho.

---------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------

Cuando se calmo, cerro la regadera y ya completamente limpia, se lavo los dientes y lo que vio en el espejo no le extraño, no reconocía ni siquiera lo que veia en su reflejo, mas bien en la persona que se había convertido.

Llego al cuarto solo en toalla ignorando aun a su joven intruso que ocultando perfectamente su chacra desde que había llegado, estaba aun observando.

Dejo caer la toalla al suelo sin importarle su desnudes, se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero contemplándose, tomo la crema con olor a cereza que estaba sobre su tocador mientras se aplicaba con cuidado por toda su piel, se perfumo, se coloco ropa interior y un camisón, cambio las sabanas y se metió en las nuevas perdiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

---------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------

Entro con cuidado por la ventana con el sigilo que solo el poseía para no ser detectado.

Paso dentro de su cuarto que aun contenía el aroma que ella se había colocado por toda su piel, se acerco a la cama, donde la contemplo un momento, le quito la sabana que la cubria y sin perder el tiempo se coloco sobre ella poniendo sus antebrazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para no aplastarla, se acerco a su oído y le susurro-** Sakura**- mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

La pelirosa aun en sueños soltó un jadeo.

- **Sakura**- susurro de nuevo el joven azabache de nuevo en su oído.

La chica pelirosa abrió los ojos**- Sasuke-kun**- exclamo aun medio dormida...

El se aproximo a su boca sin perder el tiempo y la devoro, introdujo su lengua en aquella calida cavidad aprovechando que ella había abierto la boca para hablarle.

La pelirosa no sabia que estaba pasando, esto esta pasando en verdad, se preguntaba, pero la verdad era que no se lo creía, además esto ya había pasado en otras ocasiones, es decir ya había soñado antes sus fantasías con el moreno, pero esta vez se sentía tan real que podría jurar.

- _No_- se dijo- _estoy soñando, simple y sencillamente eso_- correspondió al beso del Uchiha con ansiedad.

El moreno deshizo el beso bruscamente y bajo a la zona del cuello el cual fue victima de la impaciencia del chico.

- **Sasuke-kun**- gimió la pelirosa, al sentirlo tomar sus pechos aun cubiertos sobre el camisón- **esto es un sueño cierto**- pregunto.

El pelinegro al momento se detuvo, abrió los ojos el sharingan aun seguía en ellos, la miro y luego volvió a su boca sin contestar lo que ella había pedido.

La presiono contra la cama mientras tomaba sus manos, las colocaba sobre su cabeza y seguía explorando aquel cuerpo tan delicioso que tenia bajo el.

Le subió con impaciencia el camisón, casi rompiéndolo al sacárselo.

Sakura solo lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados por la excitación, lo sentía temblar sobre ella, lo hizo reincorporarse y ella también lo hizo, apartándolo de ella y sentándose sobre el.

El se iba acercar a su boca pero ella negó con la cabeza- **Shhh Sasuke-kun**- susurro mientras sus manos se dirigían a su cintura y levantaba pausadamente su camisa hasta sacarsela, justo como hacia siempre, en sus sueños y este no seria distinto.

Se acerco a su boca, coquetamente, seduciéndolo, tentándolo con su lengua que acariciaba su labio inferior.

- **Sakura**- jadeo el en su boca, la tomo del rostro y estrello sus labios contra los de ella, aferrándola contra su cuerpo mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda y ella suspiraba su nombre entre besos.

Se separaron por falta de aire, respirando agitadamente.

Sasuke sentía como la ropa que aun llevaba puesta empezaba a estorbar, le dolía la erección y la deseaba a "ella" como nunca lo imagino.

Sakura como entendiendo lo que ocurría se dirigió al botón de su pantalón con la mirada de Sasuke puesta en cada acción que hacia, eso era tan real seguía pensando ella pero lo aparto de su mente eso seria imposible se dijo, luego apartando los bóxer que la separaban de su objetivo lo miro a los ojos con picardía, cuando tuvo su miembro entre sus manos comenzó a acariciarlo y apretarlo mientras observaba las reacciones del moreno que había cerrado los ojos, un tímido sonrojo se había apoderado de sus pálidas mejillas y entreabría la boca en busca de aire.

La pelirosa se sentía una experta, de algo servían las lecturas que había estado teniendo desde hacia mucho.

Tan concentrada estaba en complacer a su pelinegro que no se dio cuenta hasta que el aparto sus manos de su miembro, la tumbo en la cama fuera de control y se coloco de nuevo sobre ella, luego tomo un pecho con su boca y el otro lo acario con la mano, enviándole escalofríos a la pelirosa quien no tardo en reaccionar ante las caricias.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho bajo por su cintura hasta llegar a su ombligo en el cual repartió besos haciendo que ella se arqueara, mientras retiraba su pant y sus manos se encargaban de prepararla para el mientras la acariciaban profundamente.

Cuando la sintió preparada, se deshizo del restante de su ropa y se coloco sobre ella, entre sus piernas, frotando su miembro contra la húmeda extremidad de la chica de ojos verdes, la cual estaba desesperada por ser poseída y el moreno temblaba por poseerla también.

- **Sakura**- la llamo, ella lo miro asintiendo, entro en ella con impaciencia, quería enterrarse en ella sin piedad, pero al empujar un poco mas, se dio cuenta que había una barrera que aun lo separaba de ella y entonces lo comprendió, ella se quejo un poco, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se preparo para hacer suya completamente a aquella mujer.

La pelirosa grito cuando el traspaso aquella barrera y se sintió extraña, cada vez que lo hacían en sueños ella no sentía aquello, que estaba pasando, el dolor descomunal que sentía la obligaba a querer apartarlo de ella, pero el no se lo permitía, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes y el la beso tratando de calmarla.

Cuando ella apasiono el beso, el moreno se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba lista y comenzó a embestirla intercalando la velocidad a veces rápido y otras tan lento que la chica de ojos verdes se desesperaba agónicamente, el dolor se habia convertido en placer.

Los gemidos y suspiros que compartían era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación, ella le llamaba y el de vez en cuando, cuando la razón ya estaba perdida susurraba su nombre casi en silencio pero ella lograba escucharlo, mientras el acometía mas fuerte y mas rápido.

Sakura lo tomo del rostro y lo beso con fuerza mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, el moreno lo sentía también sabia que pronto llegarían, acelero el ritmo y con dos embestidas mas, se vació dentro de ella mientras ella gritaba su nombre y se arqueaba contra el.

Sasuke cayo sobre ella, exhausto, respirando desigualmente, con el seño fruncido, jamás había experimentado nada como aquello.

Sakura abrió los ojos, con el aun encima de ella, pensando que había sido el mejor sueño que había tenido sin darse cuenta de la magnitud que aquello significaria para los dos.

---------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo-----------oooooooooo----------oooooooooo----------

**Fin del primer capi.**

**Si crees que vale la pena tomarte un momento de tu tiempo para hacerle saber a esta humilde escritora tu opinión sobre el fic, le regalas un review por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como les va, espero que muy bien, no saben lo feliz que me hace haber recibido los reviews en el capi anterior, de verdad muchas gracias . Espero que el Cáp. A continuación sea de su agrado y de verdad espero que les guste y me regalen unos reviews para saber que les pareció.**

**De antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer mi humilde fic.**

"_**Deseos"**_

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

Los rayos de sol se filtraban tras la ventana abierta.

_Abro los ojos con pesadez, mi cabeza me duele tanto que siento como si fuera a explotar, talvez será el efecto de las pastillas que antes de salir del baño me tome anoche, o quizás fue una dosis muy fuerte la que ingerí y ahora siento las consecuencias, pero no importa, aquel medicamento no solo me trajo malos lares, también me permitió experimentar el sueño mas maravilloso de mi vida a su lado, no me avergüenza haber sentido todo aquello, me duele pensar que solo fue una ilusión creada por mi imaginación, pero al menos a si pude estar con "el" aunque fuese en un simple sueño._

_Parecía tan real, que yo podría jurar que,…………..suspiro pesadamente……… aun sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo, moldeando cada parte, rememorando cada toque, sintiendo aun sus besos embriagantes llenos de toda su pasión sobre mi, aquel éxtasis inigualable que había sentido cuando alcance el cielo, su calor cuando se derrumbo sobre mi cuerpo, la mezcla de nuestros sudores, de nuestros olores, nuestras bocas unidas por besos hambrientos, nuestras lenguas entrelazándose, conociéndose, debatiéndose, amándose._

_Por que en ese sueño no solo le di mi alma, le entregue mi cuerpo y mi corazón, aunque siempre le habían pertenecido y el simplemente hubiese decidido ignorarlo._

_Aun así en la realidad nunca seria así, no voy a demostrarle nada por que seria en vano, a el no le importa en lo mas mínimo, teniendo de sobra a quien amar._

_Pero no estoy triste en sueños es mió, sus latidos son mis latidos, su corazón es mi corazón, su cuerpo y mi cuerpo son uno solo, porque aunque fue solo un sueño lo de anoche, fue el mas real y exquisito que pude haber tenido, siento que lo que nos profesamos en el fue mas que sexo._

_Aunque haya sido una fantasía idealizada por mi subconsciente._

_Aunque nunca sea verdad._

_Lo entiendo, de verdad trato de recordarme, aun así duele, duele tanto, mis ojos luchan porque las lagrimas no se acumulen en ellos, soy fuerte, no puedo caer, soy una chica mayor ahora, debo dejar atrás mis ilusiones tontas y ver la realidad pero aunque me tachen de estupida no puedo dejar de amarle, de desearle, de anhelarme, el es mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón para siempre._

_Trato de reincorporarme pero me siento tan cansada como si lo de anoche hubiese sido algo mas, un leve dolor acongoja mi extremidad, me preocupo, porque podría haber sangrado, ya que a veces cuando me toco, los movimientos son muy intensos y quizás inconcientemente en aquel sueño pude hacerme daño a mi misma, me descubro un poco de la sabana que cubre mi piel, para encontrarme desnuda, es extraño, no recuerdo haberme acostado desnuda, bajo la mirada un poco mas y mis ojos se abren grandemente en sorpresa ya que veo un brazo rodeándome la cintura, desconcertada sin saber que esta pasando, preguntándome como diablos es que no me había dado cuenta, como rayos paso eso, como alguien se había metido en mi casa y me había….que me había hecho….ahogo un gemido….al pensar que aquel sueño que tuve con "el" no había sido un sueño y lo peor de todo es que no sabia con quien había compartido cama._

_Me maldigo a mi misma rectificando que si soy estupida por no saber en que me había metido y como había sucedido, con temor volteo la vista a mi costado mientras la persona que esta en mi cama a mi lado, se encuentra boca abajo, ya que solo una ancha espalda se encuentra frente a mi, mi vista sigue subiendo mas arriba para poder saber la identidad de mi amante por así decirlo._

_Aun no me creía lo que estaba pasando, deseaba que fuera una pesadilla, me había entregado a un hombre y no sabia como había sucedido, había perdido mi virginidad con quien sabe que tipejo y si era un violador, si ese era el caso, el maldito se vería con mis puños pero también me sentía muy mal como había sido posible, como había sido capaz, de entregarme a quien sabe que bastardo, ya nunca podría verlo a "el" a la cara después de eso, me sentía sucia, vacía y triste muy triste por mi mala fortuna._

Pero sus valientes ojos verdes siguieron adelante, aquella espalda ancha y bien formada, un cuello blanco y deseable, siguió subiendo un poco mas hasta encontrarse con unos rebeldes y desordenados cabellos negros, una respiración tranquila, facciones finas como talladas por los mismos dioses.

Un momento……

Rebeldes y desordenados cabellos negros……facciones finas….

Dios…solo alguien podía ser tan perfecto...y era…

- Sasuke-kun- ahogo un grito, mientras se tomaba la boca con las manos y las lágrimas se hacían presentes- _pero como_- su mente maquinaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente, pero por más que la buscara no la hallaba.

Una curiosidad mórbida la hizo apartar completamente la sabana de si, necesitaba saber si ellos, si de verdad lo habían…..aunque evidentemente si lo habían hecho pero necesitaba corroborarlo………. Aparto con cuidado el brazo que la rodeaba de la cintura, se incorporo quedando sentada y entonces lo vio, la prueba de su inocencia perdida manchando las sabanas de seda y entonces una frase lleno su mente.

- _La había violado, el desgraciado Uchiha le había hecho eso_-pensó- aunque las imágenes de la noche pasada sobre el supuesto sueño y en todo lo que ella había colaborado pasaron por su mente y le hicieron cambiar rápidamente de opinión mientras ponía cara de tonta.

La pregunta era- como y porque diablos Sasuke había llegado allí con ella, porque, acaso no tenia ya suficiente de donde escoger, para que buscarla a ella, precisamente a ella, a la molesta, porque motivo, no tenia sentido-

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha se removió en la cama, al no sentir mas la calidez que rodeaba su brazo, se extraño, empezaba a abrir los ojos y darse de cara con la realidad.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharla decir su nombre y al notar que no estaba en su casa, un resumen de lo que paso anoche paso por su mente- _Joder_- repitió mentalmente, no se había marchado y no era que se arrepintiera de algo, claro que no, esa noche fue la mejor de su vida nunca creyó que tenerla a "ella" entre sus brazos fuese tan placentero, sus suaves caricias habían hecho estragos en el transportándolo a un plano de la realidad que nunca había tocado, el problema era que no hallaba las palabras ni una explicación para darle a ella para poder explicar aquello….

Ella lo había dejado fuera de combate, no había tenido fuerzas ni para irse, esa mujer era una diosa y ahora era de el, solo de el y se encargaría que así siguiera, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la tocara, la había marcado y determinado como suya desde el mismo momento que la había tocado, que había descubierto que era el primero y único en su vida, sonrió- _Es mía_- pensó. Ella era como una droga concluyo, la había probado y sentía deseos de probarla más y mas, hacerla sucumbir ante sus anhelos, hacerla gritar y gemir con sus caricias, por que sus gemidos eran como el canto de las sirenas que lo atraían hacia ella como nunca se lo imagino.

Jamás se había puesto a pensar en como seria estar con ella, es mas le parecía gracioso que desde que había vuelto ella fuera la que pasara de el como antes el hacia con ella, por eso le intrigo visitarla aquel día cuando la descubrió y confirmo con soberbia que ella aun le necesitaba, le deseaba y entonces fue el quien empezó a desearla, a necesitarla.

No tendría que explicarle nada, además el nunca había sido de muchas palabras, lo que haría era demostrar lo que ella le hacia sentir.

Se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba para verla seguramente sentada en la cama, desconcertada, el la abrazaría y con suerte si ella no lo golpeaba con esa súper fuerza que tenia, podría volver a hacerle el amor.

Una mínima sonrisa se pinto en sus labios, pero al voltear completamente la supuesta sonrisa se le borro de la cara poniendo una mueca de desconcierto que le hacia verse muy gracioso.

Nada de lo que se había esperado estaba sucediendo, la pelirosa ni lo miraba, ni exclamaba nada, es mas se estaba poniendo de pie, sin importarle su presencia, pasando de el completamente.

Esa reacción no se la había esperado, el pensaba que ella lloraría, le reclamaría, le diría que se había aprovechado de ella, lo golpearía o al menos estaría haciendo un escándalo, que por su puesto el se encargaría de calmar con sus besos y seguramente probaría de nuevo aquel delicioso cuerpo, que desde que lo había tocado le obsesionaba.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba molesta, indignada y muy pero muy enojada, quería llorar, reclamarle, gritarle que era un aprovechado, quería golpearlo, no sabia como ni porque el Uchiha había ido a su casa y como realmente se había aprovechado de ella, claro que ella había participado pero se creía en un sueño, y al muy…Sasuke no le había importado, estaba desconcertada mas que cualquier cosa; no sabia desde cuando el había tenido interés en ella, eso era extraño, pero lo que mas le decepcionaba es que estupidamente se había entregado a el sin saberlo concretamente y para el seguramente eso solo fue una noche de sexo lo que había ido a buscar con ella.

Se levanto sin importarle su desnudes, se paseo por el cuarto en busca de toallas para darse una buena ducha, ignorando totalmente al moreno, no quería preguntar, no quería que el le dijera simplemente que la había pasado regular y que no se hiciera ilusiones, prefería que las cosas se quedaran así con suerte el se iba y la dejaba tranquila, entonces todo pasaría al olvido y no se volvería a repetir.

El solo pensar que lo que había pasado entre ambos no volvería a pasar, le lleno de tristeza, si estaba exageradamente enojada mas consigo misma que con el, por sentirse tan estupida, debería de estar feliz uno de sus deseos el pasar aunque fuera una noche en sus brazos se había cumplido, pero en lugar de eso se sentía mas vacía que antes por que saberse un jueguecito de una noche de la persona mas importante de su vida era demasiado doloroso, mas aun si no sabias el porque había pasado.

Suspiro pesadamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el moreno que ni entendía ni jota de lo que ella pretendía al ignorarlo, estaba molesto con su actitud, no era ella la que se tocaba pensando en el, no era ella la que gritaba su nombre la noche pasada mientras la hacia suya, que diablos estaba pasando.

Se levanto colocándose atrás de su espalda y la tomo de los hombros, sintió como ella se tensaba ante su toque, sonrió con autosuficiencia, sabiendo el poder que tenía sobre ella, la llamo- Sakura-

Aquel toque la saco del planeta, no se esperaba siquiera que siguiera allí y menos que se acercara a tocarla, pero no, ella no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles si ese Uchiha pensaba que podía tomarla como un juguete cuando se le diera la gana estaba muy equivocado, primero se encargaría de averiguar porque exactamente el habia llegado a buscarla y luego- se sonrojo por un pensamiento que lleno toda su mente- lo conquistaría indirectamente de algún modo, estaba bien ella no era miss Konoha, ni tenia todos los atributos que las demás chicas tenían, sus curvas no eran exageradamente encantadoras y mucho menos sabia seducir abiertamente, pero haría el intento de saber si el moreno la deseaba tanto como para buscarla otra vez, tal vez así podría tener la oportunidad de enseñarle lo que ella valía y con suerte podría tenerlo a su lado y alejarlo de aquellas dos y de otras mas que el tenia con el.

No se engañaba pensando que el estaría con ella eternamente, ni que se enamoraría de ella teniendo tanto de donde escoger, pero valía la pena intentarlo no es verdad, pero primero debía averiguar si es que aun tenia chance.

Ella no había contestado nada, cosa que lo extraño pero lo atribuyo a que ella estaría nerviosa.

Si estaba nerviosa y mucho pero debía ser valiente y comportarse como la mujer madura de veintitrés años que era, se safo del agarre y camino hacia el armario, saco las toallas y se dirigió directo al baño pero en ese momento el la tomo del brazo jalándola bruscamente haciendo que lo mirara a la cara, el sharingan estaba activado en sus ojos.

- Hmp! Hasta cuando piensas estar ignorándome- reclamo el moreno molesto por la actitud de la chica, ella no contesto lo miro fríamente como si no le importara en lo absoluto lo que el le acababa de preguntar-no eras tu la que soñaba y se la pasaba fantaseando con que estuviera contigo y ahora te comportas de esta manera mientras ayer por la noche gritabas entre gemidos que te diera mas fuerte- gruño el chico.

- _así que por eso fue_-, rayos, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió toda su cara, aparto la mirada avergonzada imaginándolo a el mirándola todo el tiempo mientras ella se…rayos y como el sabia que ella …se moría completamente de la vergüenza desde cuanto el sabría de lo que ella hacia sola en su casa los días de descanso no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que el habia pasado la noche con ella porque la habia espiado no….y había dicho que ella había gritado que el…dios es que Sasuke-kun era tan sutil xD.

El pelinegro sonrió, al menos se sabia aun con el poder sobre ella, su reacción se lo había dicho todo, talvez si aclaraban algo podía tomarla de nuevo, joder necesitaba hacerla suya otravez, aquellas reacciones inconcientes e inocentes que ella tenia le provocaban demasiado, quería tirarla en la cama y acorralarla, hacer que gimiera y gritara su nombre, hacerla llegar a la cima del cielo a su lado, estar dentro de ella todo el tiempo que pudiera, hacer que…………………………….pero su vos lo saco de aquellos placenteros pensamientos mientras que fruncía el ceño por ello.

- Me estabas…….espiando, desde cuando lo haces- pregunto firmemente

- Hmp!- expreso mientras volteaba la cara hacia otro lado incomodo, no se esperaba que ella le saliera con eso- no es asunto tuyo-contesto luego de un momento prolongado de silencio.

- Que no es mi asunto- alego ella haciendo que el volviera la vista hacia ella- te aprovechaste de mi y todavía me dices que no es mi asunto-agrego seriamente viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

- No era yo quien se consolaba mencionando mi nombre mientras se tocaba-contesto el mirándole igual de serio.

- Eres un idiota- se acerco a el con ganas de abofetearlo pero el no se lo permitió, porque aprovechando su cercanía con ella la beso.

- _así que tan indiferente no les somos_- admitió en su interior mientras correspondía al beso – _Y todavía lo dudas idiota se acostó contigo _- le contesto su Inner - _puede ser que anoche haya sido mas que sexo para el también_- le dijo- _entonces hay que darle una probadita de lo que es Haruno Sakura_- se respondió a si misma.

Se separo de el y se dio cuenta que ambos tenían la respiración acelerada, respiro hondo y dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dejando al Uchiha desconcertado y con las hormonas alborotadas- bien lo de ayer fue solo sexo de una noche, relájate, no voy a reclamarte mas, eso es lo que querías no, acostarte con la única de tus fans que no lo habías hecho pues bien ya lo tuviste- y cerro la puerta del baño con llave dejando a Sasuke con la boca abierta.

- Hmp!- expreso el mientras molesto se dirigía a donde estaba su ropa y comenzaba a cambiarse.

Estaba molesto y mucho, que se creía ella al decir "que fue solo sexo de una noche y se relajara", se supondría que el que debía decir algo como aquello seria el, además el no se había acostado con todas sus fans, con que derecho se creía ella para decirle semejante idiotez, estaba enojado y cada segundo que pasaba lo estaba aun mas, trataba de autoconverserse que era mejor así, que si hubiera reaccionado de otra manera no se la podría sacar de encima, con ese pensamiento se largo de la casa, por la ventana como había entrado, cuando estuviera menos ofendido y calmado la buscaría y le enseñaría a ella que debía respetarlo, haría que le rogara por que volviera a hacerla suya de eso se encargaría el.

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

Cuando no sintió su chacra mas, no hizo otra cosa que dejar salir toda la tristeza que llevaba aguantándose, se sentía tan mal, primero humillada sabiéndose espiada por la persona que mas amaba, indignada al saber que el la había tomado de aquella manera aprovechándose de la situación y totalmente avergonzada de si misma por dejarse llevar y mas aun por sus actos. Pero aun así era feliz lo había hecho con el y haría aun mas por que el volvería a buscarla, porque sabiéndose deseada era un arma infalible antes de enseñarle a quererle.

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

10 minutos después, salio de la ducha, limpia y mas segura de si misma, se aproximo al tocador donde se aplico crema y perfume como lo hacia todo los días, se mordió el labio inferior mientras escogía que ropa debía llevar hoy al trabajo.

Sonrió al ver en su guardarropa una falda blanca que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una blusa roja con un escote muy sugerente.

Se cambio y se aplico un poco de maquillaje y se miro al espejo satisfecha.

Nunca se había sentido tan mujer como lo hacia en ese momento, talvez por que ya concretamente se había convertido en toda una mujer desde anoche.

Sonrió y se mando un beso frente al espejo, se coloco la bata que le identificaba como una doctora del hospital de la villa y salio de su casa directo al trabajo.

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

Llego a su casa, molesto tiro las llaves, se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el lugar de entrenamiento donde lo estaría esperando Naruto como todos los días.

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

Toda la mañana desde que la habían visto salir de la casa y al llegar al hospital todos le habían mirado y piropeado un poco admitiendo lo bien que se veía.

Se sentía segura, feliz, ahora solo faltaba que la viera "el" para que su nuevo plan de tenerlo en sus manos, más bien en su cama diera resultado.

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

había estado tratando de comer el almuerzo lo mas tranquilamente que podía, estaba sentado comiendo ramen al lado del dobe, cuando aquellas dos que no lo dejaban tranquilo se acercaron a el a preguntarle…mas bien a reclamarle que las había dejado botadas en el parque el día anterior al anochecer y mas que a donde había pasado la noche, no sabia como diablos se habían enterado que el no estuvo en su casa, pero se respondía diciendo que quizás le habían ido a buscar para tratar de que el pasara la noche con alguna, con lo fastidiosas que eran ya, si lo hacia seguramente se le pegarían como garrapatas.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos ignorando como la rubia y la pelirroja discutían entre si y le reclamaban, que no se dio cuenta de cuando "ella" había entrado a aquel lugar hasta que un silbido de admiración se lo hizo saber.

Volvió la vista a la puerta del establecimiento para encontrarse con un cuerpo espectacular, unas piernas bien torneadas, alzo una ceja mientras subía la mirada, una falda que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y a su pequeña cintura, subió un poco mas, viendo una camisa roja exageradamente sexy con un escote sugerente que hacia ver sus exquisitos pechos aun mas deseables, subió mas y unos labios carnosos pintados delicadamente de un brillo rosa cremoso y una sonrisa que le provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, unos ojos verdes que le dejaron fuera de combate, el cabello rosa atado en una coleta media y unos mechones que caían graciosamente sobre su faz.

- _Dios_- exclamo mentalmente mientras se agarraba disimuladamente de la mesa tratando de reponerse del impacto que "ella" le había causado.

El rubio a su lado tenia la boca abierta y mirada de idiota, mas aun cuando ella se acerco a el saludándolo.

- Naruto ya cierra la boca- expreso sonriente la chica de ojos verdes.

- Sa…Sakura-chan eres…..eres tu- manifestó el rubio de ojos azules.

- Quien mas -le respondió.

Sasuke estaba en silencio observándolos y se dio cuenta que aquellas dos chicas también se habían callado con la llegada de ella.

- Ahora no saludas frentona- alego la rubia un poco celosa de todas las miradas que estaban clavadas en su amiga de la infancia.

- No te había visto cerda- le contesto esta.

- Vaya lo que hace un buen escote y un poco de arreglo no- manifestó con burla la pelirroja- te crees tanto ahora para tratar de hacernos creer que no nos habías visto, déjame decirte que no eres la gran cosa niña…..- iba a seguir hablando pero la pelirosa la callo de un puñetazo ganándose mas miradas.

- No tengo porque creerme nada ni hacer creer nada a nadie- le explico esta- así que si me arregle o no deja de meterte conmigo porque no sabes con quien lo haces- concluyo.

- No te tengo miedo sabes- contesto al pelirroja sobandose el lugar donde la pelirosa la había golpeado- ni creas que porque te has puesto un poco de pintura Sasuke va a caer a tus pies que es lo que pretendes si no me equivoco- se rió mientras agregaba eso.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, era verdad se había arreglado para Sasuke pero esa mujer no tenia porque meterse en lo que no le importaba, fingiendo indiferencia solo sonrió mientras el moreno de apellido Uchiha, el rubio, la ojiazul y la pelirroja le miraban extrañados por la reacción.

- Por Sasuke dices, no me hagas reír, no perdería mi tiempo en eso- expuso mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba al lado del rubio.

Sasuke apretó el puño bajo la mesa "que diablos se creía aquella chica" que acaso no era ella quien le llamaba, que acaso no era ella la que siempre decía que lo amaba, con la que había pasado la noche mas excitante que jamás había pasado, se merecía un castigo y se lo estaba buscando con creses.

Pasada la tensión se animo el ojiazul a preguntar a su amiga, al ver que ella miraba constantemente el reloj y la entrada del lugar, además que no había pedido aun nada- Estas esperando a alguien Sakura-chan-

La pelirosa sonrió y se mordió sensualmente el labio inferior y miro a Sasuke seductoramente- tengo una cita- expreso moviendo los labios de una manera que hizo que al moreno el corazón le latiera mas rápido mientras no podía apartar las mirada de su boca, estaba embobado viendo aquellos labios tan rosas que ni puso atención a lo que ella decía hasta que el dobe escandalizado pregunto.

- Sa….Sakura-chan tiene una cita Dattebayo- dijo alzando la vos.

Hasta ese momento el pelinegro fue conciente de lo que estaban hablando e inmediatamente activó el sharingan- Una cita- apretó aun mas el puño, iba a matar a quien se le ocurriera siquiera acercársele a ella.

- ¿Con quien?- se aventuro a preguntar el rubio.

- Con Lee- contesto sonriente la pelirosa.

Sasuke semi sonrió ya vería lo que le tocaría a ese cejas encrespadas cuando se apareciera porque nadie iba a tocar a su mujer de eso se encargaría el.

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

**5 minutos después….**

Un chico bastante original por así decirlo cruzaba sonriente la puerta del Ichiraku Ramen con un ramo de rosas en una de sus manos.

Saludo alegremente a los presentes que eran conocidos y se acerco a su objetivo.

- Sakura-san- exclamo con dulzura y se iba a acercar a besarla en la mejilla cuando un pequeño trozo de pasta de pescado con una espiral rosa en el centro le callo en su mejilla, volvió la vista un poco molesto para encontrarse con la mirada mas aterradora que en la vida podría haberse imaginado encontrar, aquellos ojos rojo escarlata le miraban con ansias de sangre, sintió escalofríos que solo fueron aliviados por la suave mano que se poso sobre la suya y mas al escuchar su vos.

- Lee-san- le llamo, el la observo al igual que todos los presentes- te molesta si comemos en otra parte- agrego y le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo.

El chico de extraño peinado y de verde vestimenta se sintió en el cielo, mientras que el moreno de apellido Uchiha estaba que ardía de la rabia.

Sakura se despidió de todos y se marcho con el muchacho de cejas pobladas.

Naruto los observo hasta que aquellos dos salieron del establecimiento, aun no se creía que Sakura, su amiga Sakura había aceptado salir con el cejudo, estaba meditando en lo bien que se veía la chica cuando un chillido espantoso lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- A donde vas Sasuke, no hemos terminado de hablar- reclamo la pelirroja.

- Hmp!- se dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar sin decir nada mas.

- Viste como se largo- chillo la chica de ojos rojos de nuevo dirigiéndose a la rubia.

- Talvez tenia algo que hacer, ya sabes como es Sasuke-kun- admitió la chica de coleta.

- Pero…Hmp!- se mordió el labio con rabia, completamente indignada la pelirroja.

Ambos rubios se le quedaron mirando y suspiraron pesadamente pensando en lo caprichosa que era la chica de gafas.

Naruto sonrió luego de eso imaginándose el porque de la marcha de su amigo, desde hacia tiempo había notado que para el, su antigua compañera de equipo y amiga ya no le era indiferente, talvez fuera posible que nunca lo hubiera sido.

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

- Estoy feliz de que Sakura-san por fin acepto salir conmigo- expuso el chico de cejas encrespadas.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente- no es nada Lee-san, muchas gracias a ti por invitarme a comer- admitió.

- Yo…- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, entonces recordó el ramo que llevaba en las manos y nerviosamente se lo ofreció a la pelirosa- Sa…Sakura-san humildemente aceptarías estas flores que se quedan cortas al lado de la mas bella flor de toda Konoha-

- Lee-san me haces apenarme- manifestó la chica mientras lo veía con ternura, sin percatarse de los ojos rojos que miraban cada acción que realizaban.

El chico de ropa verde y extraño peinado se inco- Sakura-san…yo…yo- pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que de un golpe le mandaron directo hacia el árbol mas cercano dejándolo K.O.

- Pero que……..- dijo la ojiverde al ser conciente de lo que pasaba, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al causante de aquello- Sa…Sasuke-kun- pronuncio, si era verdad quería provocarlo pero no pensaba que el…intentara algo…tan rápido.

- Hmp!- gruño con el sharingan aun en su mirada.

Sakura sonrió todo estaba saliendo muy bien, pero igual el muy bestia había golpeado al pobre de su amigo.

Fingiendo molestia la pelirosa ignoro nuevamente al moreno y corrió hacia el chico desmayado- Lee-san- lo llamo mientras corría hacia el- estas….- no pudo continuar por la sorpresa ya que el pelinegro de apellido Uchiha la había tomado del brazo- Sasuke, que pretendes- pregunto- déjame, mira como dejaste a Lee-san- dijo con lastima viendo al chico tirado en el suelo.

- Hmp! Se lo merecía- contesto el muchacho.

- Que estas diciendo, de que hablas- interrogo tratando de hacerlo hablar.

La observo y no contesto nada, seguía con su cara impasible cosa que molesto a Sakura, se soltó de su agarre y se dirigía de nuevo hacia el chico en el suelo cuando el la tomo entre sus brazos y se marcho con ella directo a su casa.

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

No les tomo ni 5 minutos cuando se encontraban ya en el departamento de ella, Sasuke la dejo en el suelo sin ninguna sutileza.

- Sasuke que diablos pretendes- le reclamo, empezando a ser conciente que talvez no había sido muy buena idea provocar al Uchiha, bueno si había sido buena idea lo malo era como el chico estaba reaccionado, porque la mirada amenazante que el le estaba enviando en ese momento le hacia sentir escalofríos.

El se acerco a ella sin decir ni una sola palabra, haciéndola retroceder hasta el punto donde se tropezó y callo sentada en la cama, el solo semi sonrió como siempre, cerrando los ojos mientras desactivaba el sharingan se aproximo a ella rápidamente quedando encima de ella.

- Sasuke…ahhhh- exclamo la chica al sentir como el Uchiha mordía su cuello- Sasuke, Mou….suéltame, que te pasa- pregunto mientras se lo quitaba de encima usando su súper fuerza- que es lo que quieres-

- Hmp! Tú que crees… Molesta- expreso mientras se dirigía a sus labios para devorarlos insistentemente.

Nuevamente ella lo aparto- porque actúas así, yo nunca te he importado y ahora después de que te acostaste con migo haciéndome un favor según tu supongo, que pretendes, no voy a reclamarte ya te dije, fue solo una noche, déjame en paz-

El no contesto pero la presiono contra la cama.

- Sasuke-kunnnnnnn- le iba a decir algo mas, pero el repentinamente tomo uno de sus pechos y lo apretó mientras su boca volvía a su cuello para seguir probando aquel lugar tan suave, mientras dejaba marcas proclamando propiedad.

Una de sus manos descendió por su cuerpo acariciando con impaciencia, mientras la otra se mantenía atendiendo sus pechos y su boca devoraba la de ella, la presionaba contra la cama, excitándola haciendo que ella se arqueara levemente y se aplastara contra el, deshizo el beso porque el quería, logrando que ella se quejara levemente por la perdida de contacto.

- Tu tienes la culpa- susurro en su oído, eso la desconcertó- me provocas- mordió su lóbulo y sus manos ambas ahora en su cintura subían su blusa para sacársela, se aparto de ella para hacerlo.

- Sasuke que dices- trato de decir, temiendo de su mirada, no sabia que podría hacerle pero en fin ella se lo había buscado.

El moreno tomo ambas manos de la pelirosa con una de el y las inmovilizo colocándolas sobre su cabeza, mientras la otra se deshacía de su sostén, con la mirada fijamente puesta en su cara no le dejaba ni respirar.

Era demasiado excitante para poderse resistir, el la dominaba, pero si ella no lo deseara no estaría pasando nada.

Trato de safarse del agarre del moreno pero el la apretó aun mas en la cama mientras con una su semi sonrisa característica, bajaba a sus pechos y los devoraba con un ansia jamás imaginada.

Con su mano libre siguió bajando sin pudor alguno, tejiendo caricias por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, la cual acaricio sobre su panty, la pelirosa se arqueaba ante sus toques, cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por las sensaciones.

Con sus dedos se aventuro dentro de aquella ropa intima, frotando y desesperando y cuando sintió como la humedad cubría sus dedos, le soltó las manos, mientras con las suyas subía su falda hasta dejarla enrollada en su cintura, bajo sus manos de nuevo y se deshizo del panty.

Se saco la camisa y se abrió con desesperación los pantalones, puesto que su erección le apretaba demasiado, aun con alguna ropa puesta, se abalanzo sobre ella y la penetro sin piedad alguna, Sakura se olvido un momento de respirar al sentirlo dentro tan precipitadamente, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus sonrojadas mejillas ya que aun dolía, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, el no se movió ya que se dio cuenta que aun ella no se acostumbraba a su invasión.

El moreno cerro los ojos mientras su respiración también se hacia acelerada, aun no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que la había penetrado, pero aun así el sentirse dentro de aquella mujer era tan placentero, ella estaba tan mojada y tan apretada que sentía placer con solo estar unido a ella.

Cuando sintió que ella ya estaba preparada, comenzó a embestir con fuerza, haciéndola gritar con cada sacudida, ella le llamaba, gemía, lo desesperaba.

Sakura coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno para poder sentirlo mas adentro y el en respuesta la apretaba y la invadía con mayor rapidez.

La embestía tan fuerte que a ella le dolía y mucho, era doloroso pero placentero a la vez, el golpeo un sector en su interior haciéndola gritar en el acto, había llegado tan rápido que no se lo creía, pero el seguía acometiendo sin piedad.

Ella cerro los ojos mientras sentía revivir el deseo por el, pero el se detuvo, ella abrió los ojos algo lagrimosos por la pasión del momento, el se separo de ella y a ella le extraño.

- Sasuke-kun- pregunto abriendo completamente los ojos, mientras dos lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero el no contesto ni la dejo seguir hablando ya que intempestivamente la jalo hacia el, haciendo que ella quedara sentada de rodillas al igual que el, le dio la vuelta dejándola a acostada boca abajo, le tomo de la cadera y la acerco completamente a el, invadiéndola de nuevo haciendo que ella gritara al sentirlo tan profundamente en esa posición mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo provocadas por tanto placer, el arremetía con tanta fuerza que ella estaba segura que al día siguiente no se podría ni parar, pero ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo, ya que sentir los movimientos ondulantes que ella pretendía hacer, le excitaban demasiado le tenían entre el placer y la agonía, acometió con mas fuerza, al sentir como las paredes internas de ella comenzaban a atraparlo, sabia que estaban por tocar el cielo, un fuerte espasmo sacudió sus cuerpos, mientras se tensaban y se relajaban en un momento, el dejo fluir todo dentro de si en ella.

Cayeron exhaustos boca abajo sobre la cama y sin el más mínimo deseo de levantarse de nuevo.

No había pasado mucho desde el momento pasado, inclusive sus respiraciones no eran del todo regulares aun, Sakura aun suspiraba y trataba de calmarse con algo de dificultad, Sasuke simplemente estaba tendido en la cama tratando de calmarse igualmente pero estaba más relajado que ella.

- Sa…Sasuke-kun- lo llamo, el la miro- no creas….que- hizo una pausa, tanto le costaba siquiera hablar se preguntaba, el sonrió ella se veía tan tierna tratando de calmarse, pero sus palabras le hicieron ponerle atención- porque…nos acostamos de nuevo…-respiro hondo- voy a estar a tu disposición cuando tu quieras- el rodó los ojos "ya iba a empezar" cerro los ojos con pesadez mientras ella proseguía- además te aclaro que yo voy a salir con quien yo quiera- el la miro molesto, el sharingan instantáneamente se había colado en su mirada al oírla decir semejante estupidez, dios era tan terca que no le había quedado claro ya.

La tomo de los brazos mientras se colocaba sobre ella- no vas a salir con nadie mas- admitió.

Ella le miro con una sonrisa- porque no! tu y yo no somos nada, además tu sales con Ino y Karin porque yo no podría salir con alguien mas- no sabia abiertamente lo que pretendía pero esperaba que el jueguito al que estaba jugando le funcionara para mantenerlo a su lado.

- No- gruño molesto, ella se asusto por su reacción, entonces fue el turno de Sasuke de sonreír, ya que aun tenia toda la tarde y la noche para hacerla sucumbir ante sus deseos.

--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo--------------------oooooooooooooooooo

**Fin del capi.**

**Supongo que el siguiente es el final, aunque aun no se….**

**Si crees que valió la pena llegar hasta el final del capitulo y no te decepciono lo que paso en el, le harías saber ha esta humilde escritora tu opinión, solo dale en el botón que dice GO y regálale un review si.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola que tal como están espero que de maravilla….**_

_**Bueno pues luego de mas de medio año de ausencia con esta historia traigo la continuación, pidiendo de antemano las disculpas necesarias por el inminente retrazo, pero últimamente mi vida es un caos y entre mi trabajo, mi vida, mi tesis y mis exámenes finales no encuentro tiempo para nada pero en la medida de lo posible tratare de no fallarles en concluir mis historias.**_

_**Por otro lado en el capitulo anterior había determinado que posiblemente este capitulo seria el final, pero me he decidido que este no sea el ultimo, razón hay historia que seguir y con un solo capitulo no alcanzo la meta que tenia, así que si no es en el siguiente posiblemente lo sea en 2 capítulos mas, todo depende de mis locas y extrañas ideas O.OU.**_

_**Agradeciendo de antemano la atención y el tiempo que se toman en leer mi fic, me despido esperando que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado y puedan regalarme sus opiniones plasmadas en un bello review.**_

"_**Deseos"**_

--

_Diciembre, el invierno arraso con toda su furia este año, no había persona que no se quejase del mal tiempo, el otoño había dejado atrás el cambio de color de los arces abriéndole paso a aquel frió insoportable, pedacitos graduales de hielo adornaban el antes paraíso templado denotando abiertamente que el Otoño había concluido._

_En estos días el frió era extenso, comparable con el frió que quería entrar a mi corazón, había intentado de muchas maneras posibles mostrarle mi valía pero aun así lo que teníamos no había cambiado en ningún sentido._

_Tal vez mi cuerpo delirante podría cubrir el frió de su cuerpo pero no llegaba tan lejos para derretir el hielo de su corazón o eso era lo que yo pensaba._

Era difícil percibir lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, lo amaba no podía evitarlo, en el juego que pretendía meterlo a el, ella misma había caído, no podría dejarlo pero era tan frustrante a momentos saberse una muñeca amaestrada para seguir su voluntad pero se recordaba que ella quería tenerlo a su lado, que ella había iniciado todo aquello.

El no respetaba ni sitio ni tiempo no le perdonaba una, como lo hacia en ese momento.

Se habían encontrado de casualidad en la torre de la Hokage, ella había pensado pasar de largo sin siquiera mirarle pues estaba segura que el haría lo mismo, a pesar de que compartían cama, su relación no era de conocimiento publico, ni siquiera sus amigos cercanos lo sabían o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

El parecía llegar de una cansada y difícil misión, la pelirosa lo intuía al notar como el uniforme del moreno se encontraba rasgado y respiraba con dificultad como si le faltase el aire.

A Ino y Karin les había dado el ultimátum hacia tiempo, después de su amenaza de salir con alguien mas si el lo hacia, era extraño, el no demostraba ningún apego con ella, si era verdad pasaba de vez en cuando las noches con ella, la tomaba cuando el quería, le molestaba que cualquier chico se le acercara, pero que mas, nada lo único que apreciaba en el momento era sentirse una posesión mas del Uchiha.

Como se relataba anteriormente ella trato de pasar sin una sola mirada pero inesperadamente el la había tomado de brazo, a lo que ella reacciono safandose bruscamente con recelo no quería, en ese momento no estaba de humor o eso pensaba xD porque debía hacer algo mas importante antes.

Tsunade-sama le había enviado a ejecutar un informe sobre hierbas medicinales en su biblioteca personal y tenia que volver pronto no estaba para perder el tiempo en jueguitos que aunque ella los habia provocado a veces le daba temor las reacciones que el podría tomar.

Por allí dicen que con fuego no había que jugar pues al final se podría salir quemado.

Y era eso lo que sucedía, aunque dijese que empezaba a sentirse a veces vacía por el poco avance que tenia con el, cuando el estaba junto a ella, sentía que podía ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

--

Había llegado a la biblioteca personal de Hokage-sama y el le había seguido, a pesar de sus negativas y ahora la acorralaba dentro de la habitación contra la puerta.

-Sasuke no-

-Estas mintiendo- espeto el con vos seria y la vista fija en sus pechos- tu quieres esto al igual que yo- susurro quedamente antes de tomar entre sus manos su carita y sellar sus labios sobre los de la pelirosa en un beso posesivo y ansioso.

A Sakura se le corto la respiración como es que hacia el para conocerla tan bien, tenia los pezones completamente endurecidos desde que lo había encontrado y estaba segura que el podía corroborar lo que decía ya que estos se apretaban contra su pecho mientras se debatían entre besos cargados de deseo y pasión.

Poco a poco sentía como la humedad se acumulaba entre sus piernas como su respiración se volvía desigual y como sus pechos comenzaban a doler por la necesidad de ser tocados por su dueño, se sentía así tan solo por un simple beso.

Se aparto de Sasuke deshaciendo el beso bruscamente y le miro con impotencia, su cuerpo ardía de deseo y al fijarse concretamente en la cara de su moreno se percato de algo que no había visto antes, los pálidos pómulos del pelinegro estaban teñidos de un suave casi imperceptible tono rosa adornando dulcemente su carita y su respiración se había vuelto mas profunda.

-Sakura- expreso casi con necesidad, se aproximo hacia ella de nuevo pero Sakura invadida por el pánico que le producía el no poder controlar sus instintos, apoyo las manos en su pecho para impedirle su avance pero sin poder obtener resultado alguno.

-Sasuke-kun no podemos- explico débilmente ya que estaba mareada por las sensaciones que su cercanía les provocaba- aquí no por favor-pidió.

Pero el no la escuchaba tenia su vista fija en su boca- Que- cuestiono en un instante de cordura mientras cortaba la mínima distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos y la apretaba contra el, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura.

Sakura gimió en vos alta, al sentir la dureza del cuerpo de Sasuke apretarse contra su cintura, el se inclino para besarla y casi al mismo instante ella alzo su cabeza para recibirlo en sus labios, una llama electrizante recorrió por el cuerpo de ambos, la cordura había quedado segada por la locura y necesidad de sentirse uno solo.

Sakura dejo de tratar de apartarlo y con sus manos apretaba la tela de su chaleco ninja para acercarlo mas hacia ella si eso pudiese ser posible, el la apretó mas contra si, mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de la muchacha, Sakura suspiro y se dedico a succionarla, moviendo a la vez la suya, debatiéndose por el control .

Sasuke se estremeció de pies a cabeza por el acto, estrujo sus pechos en respuesta, provocando que ella deshiciese el beso y el aprovechara el momento para posar sus labios sobre su exquisito cuello, aparto las manos de sus senos para poder apartar la bufanda que cubría aquel blanquecino lugar y lleno de lujuria se dedico a devorarlo mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y el proseguía su cometido arrancando de un tirón su blusa haciendo que los botones cayeran irremediablemente por cualquier lugar, Sakura reacciono y quiso quejarse por la brusquedad con la que estaba actuando el moreno, pero no le dio tiempo ya que en ese instante el se había deshecho de su sostén y había tomando con sus labios uno de sus pechos y sus manos se encargaban de sus pantalones.

Sasuke despego su boca de su pecho para poder alzarla, momento que aprovecho para sacarle el pantalón a ella por una pierna, hecho el asunto la fue deslizando por su cuerpo hasta dejarla situada contra su miembro erecto, sosteniéndola, con sus manos en el trasero de la chica.

Sakura gimió sonoramente al sentir como aquella protuberancia se apretaba contra su extremidad húmeda aun cubierta por su ropa interior, el moreno gruño y se aproximo a su boca, como si con sus besos pudiera saciar la necesidad descontrolada que sentía.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos mientras luchaba por abrirle el chaleco ninja y poder levantar un poco su camisa para poder tocarlo. Logrado el cometido deslizo sus manos como pudo por el pecho del moreno, deteniéndose en un lugar en específico, podía sentir como los pequeños pezoncitos del pelinegro se estremecían en sus manos, ella aprovecho para halarlos y en ese instante sintió como Sasuke se tensaba completamente, deshaciendo el beso y respirando descontroladamente.

- Molesta- musito casi en silencio, mientras la estrellaba contra un estante cercano lleno de libros y tiraba de su ropa interior rompiéndola en el acto.

-Sasuke-kun- se quejo Sakura al ver como sus pequeños pantys rosas caían al suelo pero se quedo perpleja al ver como el moreno se bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón- Sasuke-kun….espe…espera- tartamudeo al notar la mirada del pelinegro pintarse del color carmín que el sharingan le proporcionaba.

- No puedo- le contesto el irremediablemente con vos áspera y temblorosa, ella abrió los ojos grandemente por la sorpresa que le causaba el que el hubiese dicho aquello.

Liberando su erección con un gruñido, le separo los muslos para quedar completamente entre sus piernas, Sakura se sintió demasiado expuesta, pero no reclamo porque aquello era lo que estaba deseando, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose contra el.

Sasuke entro en ella con fuerza de una sola embestida, Sakura le clavo las uñas en su camisa al sentir como el se abría paso dentro de ella, el moreno empujo un poco mas dilatándola hasta lo insoportable, hasta quedar completamente dentro.

Ambos gimieron sonoramente y Sasuke apoyo su frente contra la de Sakura.

- Sakura- jadeo con los ojos cerrados

La pelirosa temblaba violentamente y estaba segura que no podía contestar, la vos no le salía.

El la apretó contra si y le acariciaba la espalda esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión.

Al cabo de unos instantes comenzó a acometer dentro de ella, provocando espasmos de placer doloroso e intenso que les hizo estremecer a ambos con fuerza, Sakura enredo sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del moreno.

- Sas…Sasuke- alzo la vos la ojiverde cuando el comenzó a empujar con mas fuerza y un poco mas rápido y sus músculos internos se contrajeron atrapando aun mas la dureza de su amado.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, y apretó con saña el agarre de sus manos contra el trasero de la pelirosa, devorando sus labios comenzó a invadirla descontroladamente, Sakura se sintió arder por dentro, se arqueo contra el haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran aun mas, provocando que el moreno perdiese la cordura al sentir como los pezones endurecidos de su pelirosa se apretaban contra su pecho.

De pronto sintió que no podría esperar mas, si con solo estar dentro de su delicado interior era una tortura deliciosa que ella reaccionara así a sus arrebatos lo sacaba del planeta, sabia que acabaría pronto, ella era demasiado tentadora.

La pelirosa rompió el beso mientras trataba de coger un poco de aire, apretando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, el dejo caer la cabeza en su cuello mientras la embestía cada vez más fuerte.

Sasuke tenia el rostro congestionado mordía con suavidad la piel de su hombro y ella se apretaba contra el para recibirlo mientras gemía quedamente el nombre del pelinegro.

En un instante Sakura se estremeció salvajemente y se apretó temblando contra Sasuke, recostándose en su hombro hundiéndose en su ropa para acallar el febril grito que salio de su boca.

Sasuke seguía aferrandose a ella, embistiendo, dos, tres veces mas antes de contraerse violentamente, inclinándose mas hacia Sakura, apretándola entre el estante y el, derramándose en ella y Sakura creyó tocar el cielo de nuevo al sentir el calido y espeso néctar de Sasuke llenando su interior.

--

- Tsunade-sama aquí esta el informe de las hierbas que me pidió- exclamo la pelirosa a su querida ex maestra mientras le entregaba un documento.

- Bien- contesto la rubia de dos coletas y ojos color miel avellana, tomo entre sus manos el informe y miro con recelo a su pupila mas querida, coloco las codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo las manos mientras colocaba su mentón sobre ellas- y bien para cuando la boda-

- Perdón- manifestó Sakura un poco desconcertada.

- O es que ese Uchiha no ha tenido los pantalones para pedírtelo- determino golpeando con un puño su escritorio.

- Esto….yo- la pelirosa estaba paralizada de que estaba hablando su maestra si se suponía que nadie debía saber que estaba pasando entre ellos.

- Ya veo- cruzo los brazos- solo espero que al menos lo haga pronto porque estoy que me muero por ver a mis nietos Uchiha con ojos verdes por supuesto- exclamo casi con ojos soñadores.

- Tsunade-sama…yo - trato de hablar la ojiverde pero al notar que la rubia ni le hacia caso decidió hacer caso omiso y salir disimuladamente de su despacho mientras la dirigente de la hoja planeaba como seria la boda de su pupila que casi era una hija para ella.

Nada mas cerrar la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura se recostó sobre ella resoplando cansadamente y preguntándose como es que Tsunade había salido con aquello, aunque pensándolo bien pudo haber sido posible que mientras había estado junto a Sasuke en la biblioteca personal de la rubia ojos miel, hubiera llegado Shizune a buscarla por ordenes de Tsunade y era allí donde todo se había echado a la borda o seria que alguien les había seguido o les había visto entrar a aquel lugar, las noticias volaban y pronto seria todo un revuelo.

Ahora que iba a hacer se cuestionaba mientras colocaba una mano en su cara, seguramente una vez que se difundiera la noticia Sasuke ya no querría saber nada de ella.

--

Se dirigió a la casa del moreno donde sabia que podría encontrarlo, en el camino noto como muchas personas se le quedaban observando algunas mujeres con rabia, talvez las pertenecientes al club de fans que aun se empeñaban en atosigar a su amado Sasuke-kun.

Pero a que vendrían aquellas miradas, seria que tan pronto se hubiese corrido la noticia de lo de Sasuke y ella, necesitaba llegar rápido donde Sasuke, tenia que hablar antes con el.

Decidió acortar el camino tomando un atajo por los callejones, incrementaría la velocidad de su paso cuando el sonido de su nombre la hizo detenerse.

En uno de los callejones había un grupo de chicas, que Sakura nunca había visto o al menos no recordaba, a pesar de la urgencia que le indicaba que debía irse, sin saber porque se quedo escuchando la conversación de aquellas personas, con una pared como camuflaje.

- Dicen que la tal Sakura esta saliendo con el - espeto una de aquellas mujeres.

- Eso no es justo-exclamo otra con rabia.

- Que tiene una mujer como ella, no es la gran cosa, frente grande y poco agraciada por favor- admitió otra.

- Conmigo fue tan dulce y tierno, pensé que le habría importado un poco, pero seguramente solo quería un acostó en aquel tiempo- determino una de las chicas tímidamente.

La respiración de Sakura se le acelero de rabia, aquellas personas hablaban de ella como si fuese una porquería desmerecedora de Sasuke, hablaban de un supuesto pasado del chico, eso era algo en lo que ella no podía meterse, pero aun así dolía, ellas hablaban de lo increíblemente galante que el había sido con ellas a pesar de su actitud pedante, fría y déspota que le caracterizaban.

Las dudas pronto se le habían acumulado en su mente, se habría acostado Sasuke con todas aquellas chicas, lo habría hecho con Ino y Karin también, habrá sido dulce con ellas, habrá tenido las consideraciones que con ella no tenia, con todas aquellas mujeres.

Su pasado no era lo que le afectaba en demasía, lo que apretaba con saña su corazón era el hecho de creer que la tratase quizás como a una cualquiera, con rudeza, que la tomara siempre con la delicadeza que tendría un marinero con 6 meses sin tocar tierra y sin ver a ninguna mujer en todo aquel tiempo y al llegar a un puerto cercano tomar a la primera prostituta que viese en un callejón.

Ella estaba exagerando pero eso era lo que su mente colapsada por la desesperación se empeñaba en pensar.

Se marcho del lugar sabiendo que aun tenía un deber que hacer.

- Ya se fue- espeto una de las chica en el callejón.

- Se lo creyó todo- sonrió una, malévolamente.

- Esa tonta no ha cambiado nada- admitió una de las chicas

- Si tienes razón Amy-san- y el grupo rió, sabiendo que habían planeado muy bien aquella treta en la que Sakura inocentemente había caído.

--

Sakura se acercaba a la residencia del Uchiha, cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir a dos mujeres, una rubia y una pelirroja que entraban a la casa sin ninguna ceremonia.

El corazón se le contrajo dolorosamente al pensar que solo era un juego estupido y sonrió entre lagrimas sabiendo que ella había tejido las redes del jueguito pero ella había caído completamente, lo amaba tanto y al parecer para el eso no era importante.

Apretó el puño con rabia, nadie se iba a burlar de ella, quería comprobar si en verdad era tan poco para el, no podía dejar las cosas así, "Es mió", "Sasuke-kun es mió" se grito internamente, apresurando el paso para llegar donde el Uchiha.

--

**Mientras que dentro de la residencia Uchiha….**

Sasuke se encontraba limpiando su Kusanagi, cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, volvió la vista hacia el lugar, notando el par de chacras desagradables que se aproximaban hacia el.

Cuando de pronto una vos chillona y alterada junto a su dueña cruzaban a la habitación donde el se encontraba- Sasuke-

Y el solo frunció el seño, que querían aquellas ridículas en su casa, que era lo que pretendían buscándolo.

Tras la muchacha de gafas venia de igual manera la rubia admitiendo- porque Sasuke-kun, que es lo que tiene Sakura-

- A esa estupida simplona no la nombres, Ino- delego la pelirroja con rabia.

Y Sasuke intuyo que era lo que estaba pasando "así que ya se sabe" pensó. Sonrió de manera retorcida por fin de una ves por todas todo el mundo sabría que Sakura Haruno era completa y exclusivamente suya.

Al no recibir respuesta del pelinegro ambas muchachas se aproximaron a el, pero en ese instante una presencia que no había sido percibida por ninguno de los tres atravesó la puerta.

Sakura se quedo mirando con circunspección aquella escena pensando en tantas cosas.

El solo la observo en silencio sin tener mucho que agregar esperaba que la chica pelirosa que había determinado como suya estallara en furia tras la confusión con sus antiguas acompañantes en la que ella podría estar pensando pero en lugar de eso la chica estaba pensativa.

Aunque de un momento a otro ella con un grito determino- "No se acerquen a mi hombre"

Eso lo sorprendió pero a la vez le lleno de algo dentro que empezaba a comprender pero luego todo se volvió negro para Sasuke.

--

Sakura meditaba luego de haber corrido a aquellas dos mujeres, una su amiga de la infancia y rival y la otra ex subordinada de Sasuke, sabia que había actuado mal que quizás no le correspondía actuar de esa forma.

No estaba en sus cabales, estaba tan débil emocionalmente que aunque se supiera un adulto últimamente no podía evitar que la debilidad de su carácter le abrumara.

Todo estaba mal, había actuado tan mal, había metido en un Genjutsu a Sasuke y había arreglado cuentas con las intrusas que pretendían meterse con su hombre.

Sonrió con rabia, ella no era nada de el ni el de ella, verdad, se lamento.

Pero ella no era un juguete y ya no pensaba jugar más. Y era hora de hacerle saber a Sasuke que con Haruno Sakura nadie jugaba.

Ya no lo ataría a ella, lo dejaría ir.

Sonrió entre lagrimas, era tan difícil, pero aunque fuese una ultima vez, necesitaba de el, así que haciendo uso de su fuerza le traslado a su habitación donde se encargo de deshacerse de la mayoría de sus ropas dejándole simplemente en boxer.

Cuando el despertara le haría pasar algo inolvidable, para que nunca pudiese olvidarla, así como ella nunca podría hacerlo.

Hecho el asunto, partió a su casa rápidamente en busca de algo que tenia reservado para el, pero habiendo tomado aquella decisión determinante, seria de buen uso en este caso.

--

Un sonido le despertó y de un momento a otro se encontraba tumbado en la cama, no recordaba muy bien como había sucedido todo esto, a penas y podía recordar cuando aun estaban en la sala y la chica ojiverde no decía nada.

Como el genio Uchiha que siempre se determino en ser caía en la cuenta que había estado en un genjutsu todo el tiempo hasta lo que recordaba. Trato de reincorporarse pero sus brazos y piernas le dolian, al reaccionar se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado de manos y pies a las esquinas de su cama con grilletes hechos de chacra.

Trato de liberarse de ellos pero sin lugar a dudas le estaba costando su trabajo, ya que ni el con la fuerza e inteligencia que lo caracterizaba podía hacerles frente.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le saco de ensimismamiento en el que se había metido, dejando el paso a la sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y sin saber porque había empezado a transpirar, el pulso se le acelero y los latidos de su corazón se apretaban con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que apenas podía respirar, ante la visión tan sugestiva que se planto frente suyo.

Sakura Haruno solo vestida con una fina bata de seda rosa transparente que dejaba mostrar sus atributos le miraba decidida.

- Sa…Sakura- apenas pudo pronunciar el moreno. Aun recordaba como ella había gritado a aquellas dos que "el era suyo", trato de sonreír pero no reaccionaba, no podría hacerlo, no al tenerla al frente deslumbrándole con su belleza innata.

Ella le miro con una sonrisa y el meditaba que talvez aun permanecía en aquel genjutsu dudaba que la pelirosa estuviese de humor para siquiera hablarle tras el numerito pasado que seguro se había armado.

Sin que el se lo esperase la muchacha de ojos verdes se aproximo con gracia meciendo las caderas de manera provocativa, para el, ella y cada gesto que hiciese era una tentación.

Sasuke se olvido por completo que estaba preso en su propia cama al notar que la chica se sentaba a horcadas sobre su cadera, trago saliva, trato de reincorporarse, necesitaba tocarla con un ansia desesperada, pero al hacerlo callo de sopetón de espaldas y al instante recordó los grilletes. Maldijo por lo bajo, Sakura le observo y su sonrisa pareció agrandarse. "bruja" pensó el Uchiha.

- Sakura- la llamo, pero al instante ella se acerco a su boca con sutileza y estrello sus labios contra los sedientos del pelinegro.

Ella le recorrió con pasión cada recodo de su boca, introdujo su lengua en la calida cavidad del hombre de su vida antes que el quisiese tomar el control haciéndolo con ella, el muchacho gimió en sus labios y ella se dejo caer prácticamente sobre el joven de apellido Uchiha, torturándolo en demasía al rozar cínicamente su entrepierna contra la extremidad del chico cubierta únicamente por sus bóxer.

El deshizo el beso tratando de captar un poco de aire, la sangre le hervía en las venas y se sentía a punto de explotar al no poder tocarla.

Halo con fuerza el agarre de sus manos pero aunque increíble que esto sonase no podía liberarse.

- Sakura, suéltame de una maldita vez- ordeno irritado y desesperado por ella.

Ella se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Déjate de niñerías y suéltame- le espeto mas molesto aun.

Pero ella simplemente le sonrió y se inclino para tomar su cuello, el enojado por la terquedad de la muchacha se negaba a darle gusto, por lo que si bien no podía estar libre del agarre, si podía moverse y no hacerle fácil la tarea a la pelirosa.

Pero poco le duro la idea a nuestro joven Uchiha, ya que Sakura previendo cualquier jugarreta del poseedor de sharingan, deslizo lentamente sus manos por su torso, cintura y así poder bajar un poco mas.

A Sasuke se le contrajeron las extrañas al sentir las calidas y suaves manos de Sakura bajar por su vientre, al tiempo que abandonaba su cuello y acariciaba con su lengua una de las pequeñas tetillas en su pecho.

Inconcientemente cayo en su juego, cualquier vergüenza que podría sentir al no ser el ser cazador si no limitarse a ser la presa quedo en el olvido cuando ella trazo un camino de besos hasta su ombligo mientras sus manos le bajaban con delicadeza aquella prenda que guardaba su entrepierna completamente erecta que esperaba por ella.

El moreno cerro los ojos y los apretó con fuerza mientras se retorcía y sonoro sonrojo se pintaba en sus mejillas- Sa…..Sak…Sakura- susurro inevitablemente, cuando ella tomo aquel trozo de carne palpitante y como sus besos se repartían en su vientre tan sensualmente.

Abrió con dificultad uno de sus ojos y la vio observándolo en aquel lugar con interés, ansias y algo en sus ojos que el podía descifrar como Amor, de pronto su corazón luchaba por salirse de su pecho y se descubrió mirándola como nunca lo había hecho, sintió como toda la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas estallaba esta vez no por la pasión del momento si no por ella, solo por ella.

El momento de reflexión se fue al garete al verla inclinarse con sus manos aun en su extremidad suave y caliente, ella le apretó en la base del miembro con una mano tirando hacia abajo ligeramente, tomando la punta en su boca y el dejo de pensar abandonándose a ella, solo a ella, rindiéndose a su voluntad sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Su resistencia queda hecha pedazos mientras ella lo recibía completamente en su boca, su mundo exploto mientras se arqueaba convulsivamente con el orgasmo mas explosivo el cual golpeaba todos sus sentidos, se desplomo completamente en la cama, apretando los dientes y con el seño fruncido mientras su esencia se esparcía dentro de la boca de Sakura.

--

Agitado y avergonzado había caído en la realidad, había dejado que ella hiciese lo que quería con el, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada tenia la cara girada aun lado para que aunque abriese los ojos no pudiese verla, sentía que por lo menos por el momento no podría hacerlo, como el fuerte, frió y calculador Uchiha Sasuke había caído tan bajo en dejarse amaestrar por su ex compañera de equipo y ahora la dueña de todos sus deseos.

Pero el orgullo le duro poco ya que al sentir de nuevo como ella se sentaba a horcajadas de nuevo sobre el, le hizo darse cuenta que esto no se había acabado.

Gruño, al observarla completamente agitada y sonrojada, hacia unos segundos ella le había hecho ver el universo y las estrellas y ahora se encontraba allí sentada sobre el con una sonrisa perversa que nunca había visto en ella.

Pausadamente Sakura comenzó a desabotonar aquella bata rosa transparente dejando que la fina tela se deslizara lentamente por su piel provocando que los pezones aun erectos de sus pechos se irguieran aun mas por la fricción, ella gimió por el acto y a Sasuke se le comenzó a desbocar el pulso de nuevo.

- Te gusta esto Sasuke-kun- pregunto ella por fin tomando la palabra pero el no podía hablar, por estar viendo su imagen inmaculada, se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo casi instantáneamente, tanto la deseaba, tanto la am….

- Supongo que si- respondió ella misma a la pregunta que había formulando dejando escapar una risa tan seductora que le hizo sentir un escalofrió al moreno mas cuando sintió como ella casi sentada en su entrepierna la rozaba de nuevo con la suya-

Jalo con fuerza el agarre de los grilletes y gruño con furia al darse cuenta que no podía liberarse- suéltame- le ordeno de nuevo.

- No- determino ella- tengo una mejor idea- pensando en algo- Sasuke-kun te gustaba verme cuando me espiabas verdad- objeto con una sonrisa.

A el casi se le para el corazón al caer en la cuenta a lo que se refería- no se de que hablas- manifestó con la pizca de orgullo que aun reservaba, volviendo la vista hacia un lado con leve tono rosa casi imperceptible en las mejillas.

- Entonces si no te importa, no creo que halla problemas que me atienda así como lo hice contigo hace un momento-admitió excitada.

- Sak….- su nombre se le atoro en la boca, al volver la vista hacia ella y notar como ella deslizaba sus dedos dentro de ella y comenzaba a acariciarse y a moverse al compás de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, llamándole como si fuese el quien estuviese dándole placer.

-"Sasuke-kun"-

Y el no pudo soportarlo mas, sentía que iba a estallar, estaba sudando frió al mismo tiempo que temblaba desesperadamente, la sentía temblar de la misma forma y apretar sus piernas a punto de encontrar la satisfacción- Sakura- espeto a punto de la locura- Maldita sea- casi grito pero ella estaba tan concentrada en su cometido que no le presto atención de pronto el sharingan se le pinto en la mirada y haciendo uso de una fuerza descomunal, con tirones frenéticos rompió los grilletes y la tomo de la cintura sorprendiéndola en el acto logrando arrancarle un gemido, la dejo bajo el, le abrió las piernas y sin ninguna ceremonia se introdujo en ella, ambos gimieron sonoramente con la unión, temblaban desesperadamente.

- Sasuke-kun- ella se arqueo contra el.

Y el perdió el control- Sakura- empezó a empujar salvajemente en su interior con la respiración acelerada como si de un caballo desbocado corriendo por una pradera libre se tratase.

Sakura grito mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del moreno aferrandose a el, el callo en la cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado brusco esta vez, pero estaba tan dentro de ella que no podía asimilar correctamente las cosas, además ella no parecía quejarse le llamaba desesperadamente, le aceptaba tan receptivamente que podría volverse loco.

Sasuke tembló al sentir como el orgasmo de ella le cubría, alcanzo el suyo propio al momento y se dejo caer sobre ella llenándole de el, deseando que uno de sus mas anhelados sueños se hiciese realidad dentro de ella.

Mientras en la mente de la pelirosa solo un pensamiento le envolvía _**"Esta es la despedida Sasuke-kun"**_

--

**Fin del capitulo….**

**Será que en este fic sucederá igual que en mis otros fics.**

**Reduciran lo reviews, pues eso depende de si el capitulo estuvo a la altura verdad…**

**Pues espero humildemente que haya sido de su agrado mi escrito.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
